


A hanyou's choice

by Harleyquinn27



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, F/F, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Torture, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 15:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14191536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleyquinn27/pseuds/Harleyquinn27
Summary: Ukiko is the younger half sister of sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Can she save the ones she loves from her oldest brothers wrath? Can she finally accept herself for who she really is?





	A hanyou's choice

Ukiko knew something was wrong when she woke up that morning to find her friends missing.  
"how did I not hear anything strange?" Thought the young hanyou.  
Ukiko was the half sister of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, and like Inuyasha she was a half breed who was rejected by her brother Sesshomaru, and almost everyone in her village. Her village is where she met her only friends Adam who was a human and a singer,Crystal who was her best and first human friend from the village, and Lexy a human girl who Ukikos mother looked after while her mother was ill. They were the only people who accepted her for being what she was. Ukiko thought back to the day they met.  
*flashback*  
"You disgusting half breed, your kind isn't welcome here!" Cried a crowd of angry villagers as they gathered around a young hanyou girl.  
"Mama, help me." the girl cried as they began to kick her and throw rocks at her. Her mother struggling to free herself from the two men restraining her was forced to watch the torture of her only baby.  
"What do you think you humans are doing to my child"? boomed a voice.  
The villagers turned around and standing there was a very angry Inutashio.  
The demon lord of the West walked towards the crowd and said.  
"I give you protection and food, and this is how you pathetic humans repay me,by trying to kill my daughter?"  
The villagers backed away from the half demon and shuddered in fear.  
Inutashio knelt down next to his scared, injured daughter and cradled her in his arms.  
"Ukiko, there is no need to be scared. I'm here, my darling, don't cry." he said.  
"Why am I so different?" Ukiko asked sadly.  
"You're not different, Ukiko, people just don't understand how special you are." said the demon lord.  
"My lord." Came a quiet voice from behind the great dog demon.  
"Yes?" He replied to the small child standing before him.  
"May my friends and I please help Ukiko feel better?" she asked shyly.  
The demon lord smiled "What is your name child?"  
"Crystal, my Lord." replied the blonde hair blue eyed girl  
"Crystal, would you do me a favor, please?" He asked  
"Yes, what is it, my Lord?" Crystal replied  
"Would you and your friends be so kind as to look after my little Ukiko for me?"  
"Yes, my Lord. Does this mean we can play with Ukiko too"? she asked.  
The demon nodded at her and the girl lept into the air and shouted "YEA. I have a new friend."  
Crystal walked up to the half demon and said "Hi Ukiko,my name is Crystal and I'm your new friend."  
"Really, you're my friend?" she asked.  
"Yes. Do you want to come play with us"?  
"Us?" She asked the human.  
"Guys, come and meet our new friend, Ukiko!" Yelled Crystal.  
"Hi, Ukiko, my name is Adam." Replied a boy about the same age as her with black hair and electric blue eyes.  
"My name is Lexy, remember, Ukiko?" Replied a young girl with dark brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin.  
"Of course I remember you, my mom watched over you when your mother was sick, silly." Laughed the young half demon.  
"Go and play, my darling." Said her father, smiling.  
"Okay, papa, come on guys lets play tag."  
*end flashback*  
Something in the wind snapped her back to reality and she started sniffing the air and caught a familiar scent.  
"I should have known it was you, brother." Growled Ukiko as she took off running towards the source of the scent. After running for a few minutes she came across a campsite and was enraged at what she saw. Her three friends Adam,Crystal,and Lexy tied up next to each other. Ukiko jumped out of the tree she was perched in, but before she could reach her friends, Adam yelled. "Look out, behind you." As she whipped around, a rope flew through the air and landed around her neck, slamming her to the ground.  
"Every good puppy needs to be on a leash." Laughed someone from behind her.  
"you bastard, let me go!" She yelled.  
"Why, my dear baby sister, I'm hurt. Aren't you happy to see your big brother?"  
"Damn you, Sesshomaru".  
"Poor Ukiko, it seems your manners take after that disgusting hanyou Inuyasha's,what a shame you didn't take after me and father." sighed Sesshomaru.  
"In case you haven't noticed stupid but I AM A HANYOU AS WELL remember, or are you ashamed to acknowledge the fact that Inuyasha and I are both half breeds while you're a full demon?" She laughed.

I promise I will continue this story I've been busy lately and I'm still writing the next chapter so please bear with me. Thanks everyone


End file.
